Betrayal's Gift
by ldymoon
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself betrayed by the person he loves and the person who calls himself a bestfriend and leaves them behind but eighteen years later a strange girl falls down the well with mysterious powers that can kill her can Inuyasha save her?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi the creator of InuYasha.

Betrayal's Gift

By Ldymoon

Prolouge

He ran as fast as his feet would take him with the hopes of finally telling the one person how he felt. He was ready to tell her all that harbored in his heart.

Naraku had finally been destroyed and the long dead priestess has been avenged and found her peace and the reincarnated priestess had become whole once again.

That day flashed behind the hanyous' golden eyes, as happy an ending for the riddance of evil, bitter victory filled their mouths. For on that day Sango took her life to be with her brother in the after world.

In her grief she squatted behind the young boy who just gave his life to protect her. The katana that ran through his chest she pushed it in further to connect their bodies together. For she thought, someone would have to protect him in his voyage to wherever it may be that their gods sent them. Before anyone could stop her she was gone.

Of coarse everyone did not know how to react to the loss of their friend at what should have been a day for jubilance since the evil that trashed so many of their lives went down taking one of them with him.

However, it was time to move on with life and Inuyasha was ready to do that.

_(+) 'I'm ready, I need to tell Kagome how I feel and make her my woman at last.'_

He stopped to drag some flowers out of the ground by some bushes; of coarse this had given him a hard time since he had to fight with the dirt to give them up. He wound up with some roots still clinging to the beautiful flowers. Dusting off his clothing he darted off again.

But, upon reaching the clearing the site that befell him made him drop his flowers. He felt his heart leap out of his chest and shrivel like a grape that stood out in the sun. He rubbed his eyes to see if he were imagining the image.

What he was witnessing wasn't real, it couldn't be, and unfortunately the sickening image did not pass or disappear.

"Miroku…oh….god!"

The hanyou heard her whisper out against the wind.

Miroku thrusted deeper into the young woman beneath him and finally flung his head back while his toes curled in his orgasm.

Inuyasha walked backwards feeling his stomach climbing up into his throat ready to hurl out his insides.

"Miroku…" the young woman whispered.

All of a sudden the two intertwined in each others arms heard a thunderous roar and it had quickly brought them down from their euphoric high. Ice ran down their spines as the same frigid coldness filled Inuyasha's heart.

The emotionally hurt hanyou took off into the dense forest and started taking his rage out on the wild plant life, little animals and what ever else crossed his path. Images of everything that they had gone through filtered his mind causing him to go blind with fury. His father's fang pulsed to keep the hanyou in line before he lost all control.

Finally, he sat down on one of the fallen logs and braced his head in his hands. His one love was in the arms of his supposed best friend.

"Inu…yasha?" Came the unsure voice of the woman.

"Don't you ever say my name again you fucking whore."

Kagome was silent for a moment as she cautiously made her way closer to him.

"I'm sorry… this…I didn't mean to hurt you…please look at me Inu…"

Before she could finish the sentence Inuyasha was standing in front of her. His head bent down so that she couldn't see his face, however, she felt his cold aura and she shivered with real fear, fear she hadn't felt towards him since they first met.

He covered her mouth with his hand and traced her lips with his thumb, softly, regrettably, then, he started to squeeze her lower face hard making her lips pucker up and her teeth grind together as he said in a very low but threatening tone.

"I said don't you ever fucking say my name again, my name sounds filthy coming from your lips…"

He looked down at her passioned kissed lips again as he lowered his face down to hers like he was going to kiss her, but she should have known better, he inhaled her scent and his fangs began to filter through as his eyes shifted back and forth red/gold then he continued…

"Lips that has been on…that fucking bouzo bastard!"

He shoved her away from him with disgust and she fell to the floor hard. She sprawled up on her knees grabbing his pant leg with tears streaming down her eyes.

"You don't understand…he needed me…I went only to console him…please you have to listen to me…In…"

She almost said his name again, but to see him standing there in full fury she decided not to say it. He didn't say anything further and so she continued.

"One thing it lead to another, it wasn't supposed to…we miss Sango…I miss Sango!"

At this Inuyasha whirled around on her, his eyes flashing again momentarily in exasperated anger while droplets of diamond tears shed his eyes, he held his arms out wide and yelled at her all his hurt, rage and confusion showing through his eyes and voice. He was vulnerable and hated that he felt this way.

He yelled loud enough to make her shrivel back to the ground with her eyes cast down letting her own tears run unchecked.

"Don't you dare give me that shit, so you decide to defile her death too?! Weren't you the one who fucking told me that they loved each other?! That she loved that…bastard monk?!"

He breathed laboriously for a moment because he felt his heart swelling to the point of bursting, with his emotions at the surface he didn't know how to act or react. Kikyo was brought back to his thoughts and he thought that Kikyo had betrayed him; this betrayal from Kagome was much much worse. He wished with all his might that he was still bound to the tree. Than images of Sango filtered his mind and how the woman confided in Kagome and anger filled his soul once again and quietly he told her.

"Than you betrayed her as well, the woman you thought of as your sister. You're nothing but a damn slut. Get the fuck out of my face. My brother was right, humans are treacherous."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me, I love you, I never meant…"

Inuyasha raised his hand to strike her where she groveled, but halted, too afraid that in his rage he'd kill her. Even after what she had done to him he couldn't kill her. That made him sick so he thought to himself she wasn't worth his effort.

He roughly took her hands off him and continued to walk away from her dismissing her entirely while he still had dignity left. And that was when he bumped into '_him_'.

The growl rumbled through his chest his fist clenched and unclenched.

"Inuyasha, please don't blame Kagome, let me explain…"

Inuyasha curled his fist and knocked the monk out. Not wanting to hear anything that his former best friend had to say. Continuing his stride he called back.

"I don't want to hear any damn explanations, you both betrayed me, that's all I need to know. I suggest that if I come around this way again that you be gone, or I will kill you…both."

Hate evaporating from his pores he bounded away into the forest. Kagome sank to her knees and elbows crying into the ground about fifteen feet from where Miroku was sprawled out.


	2. chapter 1 Strange Girl

**Chapter 1: Freak on a Leash**

_**18 years later in modern day Tokyo**_

"HotaruHotaru Higurashi!"

'_Damn, not her again I don't need this crap today.' _

The seventeen year old girl stopped in her tracks when the snobby girl named Fuu stopped in front of her. A bunch of other kids surrounded her and did not allow a way of an escape.

"I'm not in the mood today Fuu, just leave me alone."

The young debutant wasn't hearing her. With a malicious glint in her eye she began to taunt her.

"Guess what guys? I heard that Higurashi's father, he was in Kabukicho."

"Really Fuu what was he doing '_there_'?"

Said one of the other girls with her. Everyone laughed because everyone knew that it was Japan's largest red light district, where there is plenty of lewd entertainment there to pick and choose from.

"Why Minako, I am so happy to answer your question. My mom said that she had passed by on a bus to get home when she saw him… (in mock shock) entering a whore house with a whore!"

Everyone started to laugh and point at the young girl. Even some of the guys made some cat noises questioning her about her own innocence.

"If she's anything like her father she might give any of us a good time."

"Yeah, right if you want to freak it up with a FREAK!" Yelled out one of the other boys.

Then Fuu decided to intervene since she saw the angry scowl cross the other girls' features.

"Your father is such a pathetic lecherous loser and do you know what that makes you Hotaru?"

She asked all too sweetly.

"I don't really care, but I suppose your going to tell me anyway right?"

One of the boys behind Hotaru slapped her upside the head. She growled in her mind.

"Yo Higurashi, don't be a wise ass." Said the one who slapped her

Hotaru looked down at the ground and concentrated on the cracks on the side walk.

Fuu pressed in.

"Well really Hotaru, I don't know why you bother even breathing, you're a waste of space. Do yourself a favor and stick one of those mantra thingy's into your neck and give yourself a deep paper cut and die a painfully slow and lonely death."

The girl then spat between Hotaru's shoes and laughed again with her click of friends. Hotaru counted to one hundred three times concentrating on the meditation that her father had taught her. She made it back to the shrine and headed into the house ready to make a dash to her room.

"Hi honey how was school?" Kagome asked.

Yet, the girl kept walking as if no one said a word.

"Excuse me young lady, I asked you a question." Kagome gently chided.

Hotaru stopped and gave her mother hateful violet eyes.

"I hate you both, you ruined my life!"

And with that said she went upstairs to her room. Kagome now being thirty four years old looked at her teenage daughters fleeing form with a pale and tired look. Her nerves shot, Kagome pulled into her pocket and swallowed a pill. Afterward, she hummed a quiet tune and continued preparing the dinner.

Once Hotaru was in her room that used to be Kagome's when she was a teenager, she flung herself on the bed and began to let her anger and frustration out with her tears. How many times had she cried on her pillow and still since her younger days she gave way to her fantasy.

'_One day my prince will come, he'll be strong, brash and he'll tell off all those punks who told me I was ugly or a freak. He'll love me and I will not be alone anymore.'_

She closed her eyes and thought about her dream man. She sighed.

'_Hotaru, really, you're nearly eighteen and your still fantasying. Grow up. No one is ever going to think you're beautiful. No one is ever going to marry you.'_ The evil voice in her head sang.

She stood up and went to her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought about her life. Since she could remember she was shunned from other people. She was considered a freak. Apparently, when she got older her parents told her that they were both of spiritual background and that was why she was different from the other kids.

**Flash Back**

"Mommy, the kids at school, they pick on me. That's why I don't want to go to school."

"Well honey, that's normal, kids always pick on kids. That's just how the world is; they'll stop when they see you're not upset by their remarks."

"No mama, they call me a freak."

Than the little girl with the big innocent lavender eyes looked at her mother with serious hurt.

"I even heard a teacher call me a freak." She whispered.

Kagome gasped with pain in her eyes and heart.

"Honey, what teacher said that?"

The child just shook her head not wanting to say who. Kagome sighed and held her daughter to her bosom.

"You're special Hotaru never forget that. You're like a precious gem. The people who call you a freak just don't understand how beautiful you are and they are jealous."

The little girl began to cry. As Kagome soothed her back.

"Hotaru honey, Did you know that I'm a priestess, a reincarnation of a very powerful miko named Kikyo and your daddy, well, he's a very strong monk there was a time that we both fought with really bad monsters and got rid of them all so that you can live in a world with no evil creatures."

"But, mama, the evil creatures are still here right now… they're humans. They are the ones who hurt me. Even Yoko, I thought she was my best friend and she hurt me. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore because the other kids think I am weird."

Kagome's eyes veiled over with sadness. A vision of a young hanyou child wanting to have friends played in her minds' eye. The last time some one had said that humans were evil was the one silver haired hanyou that dubbed her one of them. That was a memory she wanted to desperately forget.

"Yes, I know, sometimes we humans can be monster, but, that doesn't mean we can't change."

**End Flash back**

Then she began to think about her seventh birthday, she began to feel different from the other children. She began to experience some things that other children would not encounter. She felt a dark side to her that she couldn't explain.

Morbid dark thoughts would pop into her mind when the other kids made fun of her; feelings that frightened her and images that made her sick with unrealistic fear. She had nightmares of her doing unspeakable things to the people she disliked for picking on her and when ever she was mad at someone strange accidents seemed to happen to them.

An incident had happened at the school that they had to call her parents to come and pick her up. She was found near the paralyzed body, but nothing could be said as to what had happened and Hotaru couldn't remember.

However, when the girl woke up she declared that Hotaru had cast a pale lavender light that surrounded her and tried to suffocate her and that Hotaru's voice was saying awful scary things to her.

The school dropped the charges since the girl obviously made it up, but Miroku and Kagome took that as a sign and from then Miroku had trained his daughter to control her powers. But it was shortly after that that Kagome had a nervous breakdown and was in and out of the hospital and started taking drugs to calm her nerves.

Hotaru looked up into the mirror again. Since then she hadn't lost control. In fact, she tried to be as normal as possible, so she didn't use her powers at all. She left them dormant, but recently, the only place she could feel calm and peaceful was sitting on or by the Goshinboku tree, so to quiet her thoughts that was where she headed.

After a while in meditative thought Hotaru was brought out of her musings. She heard someone talking very quietly and stole out of the tree's boughs.

"Inuyasha, I miss you so much. Everyday I think about how I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you like that. My life is a mess now, Miroku is running around, and my daughter is closed off. In a lot of ways she reminds me of you. I wish that I was able to turn back the hands of time and do things differently."

Hotaru had quietly climbed down the sacred tree and pulled in next to her mother to only hear the tale end of her sentence.

"So, you regret having me?" She asked affronted.

Kagome spun around frightened. She hadn't sensed her daughter's presence.

"Hotaru you startled me."

Hotaru smiled darkly. Kagome than registered what her daughter had said.

"Of coarse not!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Before Kagome could say anything, the young girl ran away from the only person she thought would love her unconditionally.

'_Great, I hurt her too.'_ Kagome thought as she pulled into her pocket and took another pill.


	3. Chapter 2 Memories

18 years later in modern day Tokyo

"Hotaru_Hotaru Higurashi!"

'Damn, not her again I don't need this crap today.'

The seventeen year old girl stopped in her tracks when the snobby girl named Fuu stopped in front of her. A bunch of other kids surrounded her and did not allow a way of an escape.

"I'm not in the mood today Fuu, just leave me alone."

The young debutant wasn't hearing her. With a malicious glint in her eye she began to taunt her.

"Guess what guys? I heard that Higurashi's father, he was in Kabukicho."

"Really Fuu what was he doing 'there'?"

Said one of the other girls with her. Everyone laughed because everyone knew that it was Japan's largest red light district, where there is plenty of lewd entertainment there to pick and choose from.

"Why Minako, I am so happy to answer your question. My mom said that she had passed by on a bus to get home when she saw him… (in mock shock) entering a whore house with a whore!"

Everyone started to laugh and point at the young girl. Even some of the guys made some cat noises questioning her about her own innocence.

"If she's anything like her father she might give any of us a good time."

"Yeah, right if you want to freak it up with a FREAK!" Yelled out one of the other boys.

Then Fuu decided to intervene since she saw the angry scowl cross the other girls' features.

"Your father is such a pathetic lecherous loser and do you know what that makes you Hotaru?"

She asked all too sweetly.

"I don't really care, but I suppose your going to tell me anyway right?"

One of the boys behind Hotaru slapped her upside the head. She growled in her mind.

"Yo Higurashi, don't be a wise ass." Said the one who slapped her

Hotaru looked down at the ground and concentrated on the cracks on the side walk.

Fuu pressed in.

"Well really Hotaru, I don't know why you bother even breathing, you're a waste of space. Do yourself a favor and stick one of those mantra thingy's into your neck and give yourself a deep paper cut and die a painfully slow and lonely death."

The girl then spat between Hotaru's shoes and laughed again with her click of friends. Hotaru counted to one hundred three times concentrating on the meditation that her father had taught her. She made it back to the shrine and headed into the house ready to make a dash to her room.

"Hi honey how was school?" Kagome asked.

Yet, the girl kept walking as if no one said a word.

"Excuse me young lady, I asked you a question." Kagome gently chided.

Hotaru stopped and gave her mother hateful violet eyes.

"I hate you both, you ruined my life!"

And with that said she went upstairs to her room. Kagome now being thirty four years old looked at her teenage daughters fleeing form with a pale and tired look. Her nerves shot, Kagome pulled into her pocket and swallowed a pill. Afterward, she hummed a quiet tune and continued preparing the dinner.

Once Hotaru was in her room that used to be Kagome's when she was a teenager, she flung herself on the bed and began to let her anger and frustration out with her tears. How many times had she cried on her pillow and still since her younger days she gave way to her fantasy.

'One day my prince will come, he'll be strong, brash and he'll tell off all those punks who told me I was ugly or a freak. He'll love me and I will not be alone anymore.'

She closed her eyes and thought about her dream man. She sighed.

'Hotaru, really, you're nearly eighteen and your still fantasying. Grow up. No one is ever going to think you're beautiful. No one is ever going to marry you.' The evil voice in her head sang.

She stood up and went to her vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought about her life. Since she could remember she was shunned from other people. She was considered a freak. Apparently, when she got older her parents told her that they were both of spiritual background and that was why she was different from the other kids.

*Flash Back*

"Mommy, the kids at school, they pick on me. That's why I don't want to go to school."

"Well honey, that's normal, kids always pick on kids. That's just how the world is; they'll stop when they see you're not upset by their remarks."

"No mama, they call me a freak."

Than the little girl with the big innocent lavender eyes looked at her mother with serious hurt.

"I even heard a teacher call me a freak." She whispered.

Kagome gasped with pain in her eyes and heart.

"Honey, what teacher said that?"

The child just shook her head not wanting to say who. Kagome sighed and held her daughter to her bosom.

"You're special Hotaru never forget that. You're like a precious gem. The people who call you a freak just don't understand how beautiful you are and they are jealous."

The little girl began to cry. As Kagome soothed her back.

"Hotaru honey, Did you know that I'm a priestess, a reincarnation of a very powerful miko named Kikyo and your daddy, well, he's a very strong monk there was a time that we both fought with really bad monsters and got rid of them all so that you can live in a world with no evil creatures."

"But, mama, the evil creatures are still here right now… they're humans. They are the ones who hurt me. Even Yoko, I thought she was my best friend and she hurt me. She doesn't want to be my friend anymore because the other kids think I am weird."

Kagome's eyes veiled over with sadness. A vision of a young hanyou child wanting to have friends played in her minds' eye. The last time some one had said that humans were evil was the one silver haired hanyou that dubbed her one of them. That was a memory she wanted to desperately forget.

"Yes, I know, sometimes we humans can be monster, but, that doesn't mean we can't change."

*End Flash back*

Then she began to think about her seventh birthday, she began to feel different from the other children. She began to experience some things that other children would not encounter. She felt a dark side to her that she couldn't explain.

Morbid dark thoughts would pop into her mind when the other kids made fun of her; feelings that frightened her and images that made her sick with unrealistic fear. She had nightmares of her doing unspeakable things to the people she disliked for picking on her and when ever she was mad at someone strange accidents seemed to happen to them.

An incident had happened at the school that they had to call her parents to come and pick her up. She was found near the paralyzed body, but nothing could be said as to what had happened and Hotaru couldn't remember.

However, when the girl woke up she declared that Hotaru had cast a pale lavender light that surrounded her and tried to suffocate her and that Hotaru's voice was saying awful scary things to her.

The school dropped the charges since the girl obviously made it up, but Miroku and Kagome took that as a sign and from then Miroku had trained his daughter to control her powers. But it was shortly after that that Kagome had a nervous breakdown and was in and out of the hospital and started taking drugs to calm her nerves.

Hotaru looked up into the mirror again. Since then she hadn't lost control. In fact, she tried to be as normal as possible, so she didn't use her powers at all. She left them dormant, but recently, the only place she could feel calm and peaceful was sitting on or by the Goshinboku tree, so to quiet her thoughts that was where she headed.

After a while in meditative thought Hotaru was brought out of her musings. She heard someone talking very quietly and stole out of the tree's boughs.

"Inuyasha, I miss you so much. Everyday I think about how I hurt you, I never meant to hurt you like that. My life is a mess now, Miroku is running around, and my daughter is closed off. In a lot of ways she reminds me of you. I wish that I was able to turn back the hands of time and do things differently."

Hotaru had quietly climbed down the sacred tree and pulled in next to her mother to only hear the tale end of her sentence.

"So, you regret having me?" She asked affronted.

Kagome spun around frightened. She hadn't sensed her daughter's presence.

"Hotaru you startled me."

Hotaru smiled darkly. Kagome than registered what her daughter had said.

"Of coarse not!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Before Kagome could say anything, the young girl ran away from the only person she thought would love her unconditionally.

'Great, I hurt her too.' Kagome thought as she pulled into her pocket and took another pill.


	4. Chapter 3 Back in the Feudal Era

**The feudal era**

Inuyasha had traveled to the mountain in the west named Inuyama it was the region that his brother had lorded over since their father's death.

He thought about when he traveled these parts before with Kagome and Miroku. He growled as he remembered again their betrayal. Pushing these memories from his head he concentrated on the path in front of him when he noticed a crack in the space before his eyes, he was clearly able to see the barrier that he couldn't before. He stepped through without having to use red Tessaiga.

It was different, the land was on another dimension yet it was the same land. Humans did not fill the air with their scent. But in fact, the smell of youkai filled the atmosphere.

"What the?" Inuyasha said looking around.

Shippo just looked on, it didn't faze him, he has seen it before when he chose too and in fact, they've passed through it before, he understood that Inuyasha when he was half youkai could not see the sliver, Kagome and Miroku because of their spiritual powers felt a change, but did not know what it was. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.

"First time you've seen this before huh?"

"You mean you were able to see it?"

Shippo scratched his head with a smile, he was growing up now, instead of the little kitsune cub he was beginning to hit adolescence by youkai standards. In human age he would be twelve.

"Of course I was able to see it. I've always been able to see the dimension."

Inuyasha looked thoughtfully at his surroundings. He always sensed something here he just didn't know what it was or didn't pay it any attention.

"Why wasn't I able to see it before? And more importantly, why is this barrier so easy to get through?"

This time Myouga spoke up.

"Well master Inuyasha, it seems that before you weren't able to see it because you were only half youkai, but now that you are a youkai whole, well, you noticed the change in scenery. As far as not needing to break the barrier, some barriers don't need to be broken as this barrier. All youkai can get into this dimension if they choose too. It seems as of late the dimension is growing bigger and bigger. Since Naraku's demise, and all the lesser evil youkai being killed off it seems that the rest don't really want to associate with humans, so, they've pulled in this other dimension.

Then they heard a voice behind them.

"You are trespassing here on the Taiyoukai's lands, leave here at once."

"Or what?" Inuyasha said evilly.

The two youkai guards bucked up against this new comer and drew their weapons.

"Hey, do you not recognize Inuyasha, he defeated Naraku!"

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha snarled.

"But I was only trying to help!" Cried the kitsune massaging a lump on his head.

Then Myouga piped in hiding behind his master's silver hair, "and he's Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"Heh, the only younger brother that we know of is the one that is tainted, a filthy hanyou." Said one guard.

"Yeah, and this guy aint' no hanyou." Said the other.

"That's it, I've heard enough now move out of my way!" Inuyasha pulled out his father's fang and upon seeing the mighty sword they both kneeled down to Inuyasha.

"Sorry my lord." They both said in unison.

"Well, that was easy enough."

The room was peaceful, it had been a long while since he was able to sit in his home and enjoy the quiet. Albeit you'd never see his contentedness on his face he pretended to pay no mind to the girl who was now fifteen years old play with her child.

It was a long story, but Sesshomaru realized that his Rin considered herself a youkai, she was surrounded by them. Her smell wasn't even human anymore, since she only mingled with the youkai in his palace. She fell in love with one of his generals and they both became mates. At first he was really angry, but, he had to think logically and so, now he sat watching her play with her hanyou child.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have a visitor." Said the youkai woman who looked over his house hold.

"Send them away." He stated in a bored tone.

"But my lord…." Said the woman kind of flustered, however, Inuyasha forced his way into the room and all got still.

Sesshomaru assessed the person before him and knew who it was, however, he was curious of his little brother's whole youkai scent.

"So, how did you do it Inuyasha?"

"I bet you'd really want to know heh."

"I see, so then you are here to finally challenge me. Do you deem yourself worthy then?"

Rin scooped up her child and ran out of the room while Jaken scurried to a corner yelling at his master to be careful, and yet, yelling at Inuyasha that now he was going to die.

Sesshomaru attacked and was surprised again that Inuyasha had full control of the fang that denied youkai touch.

"How?"

"First, I am not here to challenge you, I only would like that you'd except me now that I am a full youkai, do you except me big brother or do we need to continue with this pointless fight?"

Inuyasha's smile lit up the entire room.


	5. Chapter 4 Ravaged dreams of a false love

Chapter 4: Ravaged Dreams of False Love

A/N: This is a dark chapter, contains rape.

Hotaru felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked annoyed with the student behind her when she saw a note in the kids' hand. Hotaru took it and was about to pass it up when she noticed her name on it.

_`What?'_ She looked around the room to see who gave it to her when all of a sudden her heart began to slam up in her chest. The cutest boy in the school wrote it to her. He winked and smiled his handsome smile.

Hotaru blushed. _`What is he doing? He's never written me before; this must be some kind of joke.'_ With that in her head she tightened her lips into a thin white line and opened the note expecting to find something horrible written in there.

`_Hotaru look I know I've been a jerk in the past, but, I really like you. I've totally given up Fuu and her superficial ways. I guess I want to apologize for the other day. Can I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner and a movie? Please, meet with me today after school by the cherry blossom tree.'_

_Kentaru_

Hotaru blushed crimson as she turned slightly to see if this was for real. He was staring at her and smiled shyly as he waved. Hotaru sunk into her seat too confused to know what to do.

It was now after school and Hotaru found herself several feet away from the cherry blossom tree behind a wall, but she couldn't bring herself to go over to it. What if it was all some kind of a joke? What if they were all hiding somewhere just to embarrass her?

All of a sudden she heard screaming and it sounded suspiciously like her worst enemy.

"Ken you're such a jerk! Why would you want to apologize to a FREAK! If you go out with her…I mean it Ken, if you go out with her…don't expect us to hang with you because well I guess that would make you a damn freak too, do you want to be a freak?." Fuu said folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, your such a bitch Fuu, I'm tired of all your pompous, diva acts, Hotaru, she's a real person, she's not fake and I was an asshole to not see that, so what if you all think I'm a freak, you're the ones who are freaks! I mean look at you…Your little circle of friends, are they really your friends or do they hang on every word you say because it means something? know what? I'm outta here."

Fuu glared at his back.

"Look he's going to the freak everyone their going to marry and have freaky babies, devil babies, because she's evil." Fuu said maliciously. The others behind her began to leer and jeer at him as well while he made his way to the tree to wait for Hotaru.

Hotaru pressed her back against the wall as he walked by and watched him as he made it to his destination.

`_Oh my god, is this really happening, did that just happen_?'

She peeked over again and noticed that Fuu and her circle of crows were gone. She traveled around the wall and made it to the tree.

"Hey…" she said shyly. The young man scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey."

They both stood quiet for a couple of minutes and then out of no where he broke the silence.

"Did you see any of that?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, look, you don't have too…"

"I should have done that a long time ago. I never agreed to what she did to you. I was just a stupid ass. I thought she was…I don't know, being new here I just thought that she told me the truth about you. She said you did something horrible to her when you guys were younger. But, now I see that she's jealous?"

Hotaru looked up at him, her lilac eyes told of her confusion.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, I mean look at you…your…well…

your very pretty Hotaru. You're the best looking girl in the school and she knows it."

Hotaru blushed madly. He looked at her and smiled. "I'll pick you up at your house say around seven tonight?"

"Oh, that's ok, I can meet you, you don't have to do that, it's far."

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure, Higurashi shrine right?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the bottom of the steps ok."

He winked and waved a hand in her direction. People were looking at them and wondering what was going on. The most popular guy at school was talking the most known freak, she was so freaky the normal freaks and geeks didn't talk to her.

As she walked home that afternoon Hotaru had her head in the clouds whistling an up beat tune.

They were in the car. He took her to a secluded area where it was just the two of them.

"Hotaru I had a good time."

The girl blushed. She looked at the time and saw that it was getting late.

"I had a good time to Kentaru, but it's getting late and I need to get back…"

His finger landed on her lips.

"Shhh, please call me Ken. You know it's been a month and I thought we'd celebrate our anniversary."

He leaned in on her and began to kiss her. She enjoyed the kissing. He was the first person to ever kiss her. His hands began to slide down her sides and then slide on her thighs; they ran back up and found their way beneath her shirt. She stopped his hands.

"Please Ken…don't…"

He got angry then.

"You know, we've been together for a month and you don't want to let me go for second base? What the hell Hotaru, I mean…shit…I've given a lot up for you can't you give me something?"

Hotaru looked down. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but, she was new to this, he was her first boyfriend, but she knew she wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry, I just…well…I've never…"

"Wait, don't tell me…Hotaru Higurashi…you're a virgin?"

She looked away from him blushing. He laughed softly.

"It's not funny." She retorted.

"Well, considering the rumors about your dad, well…"

Now she got mad.

"My father does none of those things you speak of…he loves my mother. And I…well…even if he did those things, not that he has…that doesn't mean that I do those things…why Ken would you assume."

At this point a nasty gleam came into his eyes.

"I'm tired of this Hotaru, you know I've been trying to get close to you all this time, I love you, I tell you that all the time, don't you love me?."

"What are you talking about. Of coarse I love you…you're the only one whose ever given a damn."

"Than baby, let me show you how much I love you."

He leaned in again and kissed her, this time it was more possessive, more of something she couldn't put her finger on.

His hands roamed her body and pulled and kneaded roughly. She didn't stop him, afraid that it would only anger him and then he would leave her. If he left than she'd be alone again.

He smiled down at her and patted her silky hair "you see was that so bad?"

However, he didn't let her answer that. He ripped open her button shirt and started to kiss down her neck, kneading her breast painfully. She tried to push his hands away.

"Ken, stop it your hurting me."

"Shut up and stay still, how are you going to enjoy this if your fighting with me."

He pushed her arms down to her sides and began to lick her nipples and bite down hard on them. Hotaru cried out in pain.

His hands left her arms and traveled down the length of her to her thighs and began to roughly push them apart.

"I said stop it Ken your hurting me!"

However, he forcefully shut her mouth with a sloppy wet kiss that made her skin crawl.

"Shhh baby, it won't hurt…I promise…you just need…to stop….fighting…me."

Hotaru took her hand and slapped him across the face and tried harder to push him off, but this only made him mad.

"Bitch! Your gonna slap me for wanting to make love to you? Oh, I get it…you want it rough, alright…I'll give it to you rough."

He sneered and it was very disturbing to Hotaru. She fought like a hellion but he was stronger. He slapped her around and grabbed her up. Next thing Hotaru knew she was slammed up on her stomach, the car seat was as far back as it would go and Ken lifted her skirts up. With his body weight he stayed on top of her keeping her down as his knee pried her thighs open. With his free hand he tore off her under garment.

"Oh, baby this is going to be sweet." He said in a voice that was so cold it sent shivers down Hotaru's spine. He then took his Knee and pressed it to her back while he tied her underwear around her mouth. The pressure hurt so much tears started to well in her eyes.

He maneuvered his weight to where he was behind her again He parted her legs and pushed his weapon within her dry walls. Without warning or preparation Ken tore into her breaking her hymen. And in that one solid stroke she felt hot pain coursing through her body. It felt like daggers of flame shot up through her crotch as pain hit like a brick in her abdomen.

Hotaru screamed in agony as he pumped mercilessly into her shoving his hands in between her arms since she was flat on her stomach so that he could grab her breast hard. It was so harsh that it left immediate bruises. She felt her blood thickly trickle down her legs as he continued to ram into her tight body.

"Oh damn Hotaru, you are a virgin, oh shit this feels good. Oh yeah…" And with one last forceful grunt he let lose his seed. He withdrew and allowed whatever was still in him to flow down the curve of her back.

Hotaru was shaking in pain and shock as Ken untied the makeshift mouth piece. He sat back in the drivers' seat and started the car as Hotaru tried her best to pull herself together.


	6. Chapter 5 Put The Past Behind You

Chapter 5: Put your past behind you

"But Inuyasha, it's your land…the forest is named after you. It's what your father left to you."

"Shippo I said NO! Stop talking to me about it."

Shippo sighed. It has been eighteen years since they left that place.

"It's because you're still angry with Kagome. You have to let it go. It was a mistake and what she did to you was wrong, what they both did, but, Inuyasha, can you really still be mad at them?"

"Shut up Shippo." Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha…Sit!" Said a Kagome with a tail.

"Shippo!"

The kit began to run around trying to avoid an angry inu youkai.

"Inuyasha! I really think you need to talk this out!"

Inuyasha stopped running and sat on the ground. Shippo finally stopped as well albeit several feet away.

"What are you saying Shippo?"

Shippo panting responded:

"I'm saying you need to move on. Your anger toward Kagome and Miroku, well, it's kept you from moving on with your life. I'm pretty sure they moved on with theirs."

Inuyasha had to think about what the kitsune said. He has been alone with the exception of Shippo, his brother and Myouga and a few concubines. The first three years was on the quest to find the Jeanie and make himself a youkai without the "side effects", the second half had been to reconnect with his brother. Now he's done both. Was Shippo right? Should he go ahead and put the past behind him?

"So, are you ready then Shippo?"

"Huh, ready…for what?"

"To get on with your life? Look, you don't have to stay with me, I understand, your wanting a mate, go ahead."

Shippo walked over to him and sat down.

"Oi, it's not that. I'm not ready to settle down yet…but Inuyasha I just want for you to find happiness like your brother and you don't need to wait several eons before you do that. What will happen when we get to Kagome's century and you see her again, are you going to attack her like you did me?"

Inuyasha didn't respond and Shippo sighed.

"I'm going back to the village, I have to visit Keade's grave, I think you should do it too and visit Kikyo's while you are at it."

"I suppose you're right, I will meet up with them again…but…damn it all…they really…"

"I know Inuyasha, but I was there, it was a mistake. I'm on your side, remember, but, I still can't hate them and you shouldn't either. You need to move on I think if you did, you wouldn't be so angry."

"When did you get so smart Shippo?" Inuyasha said with pride. He did have a hand at raising the kitsune. It made him think about all the others too who helped and his heart grew heavy.

"I've always been this smart. Foxes are known for their cleverness."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Is that so?" Both of them started running around again feeling young. They decided they would leave in a week's time to visit the old village.


	7. Chapter 6 Betrayed

Chapter 6: Betrayed

Hotaru spent the entire weekend in her room and now it was Monday, she had to go back to school. What was going to happen, would he attack her again? She had no idea. She couldn't tell her family about it, she didn't need to give her mother one more reason to go back to the hospital.

She didn't need to give her father one more reason to hate her. It seemed to her that even though she heard them say they loved her, their actions didn't show it. They constantly argued when she was younger and then all of a sudden it stopped.

It's like her family fell apart and yet they continued on with life like normal. They even shared the same bed when her father wasn't away on business. He was a monk, and he had to travel to other shrines in Japan.

She always wondered why none of the other monks came to the shrine she stayed in.

She looked in the mirror as she came out of the shower. Dark bruises were still left on her body, she shuddered when she thought she still saw dried blood stains down her legs. She remembered how she snuck into the house that night and ran to her room. She immediately took the hottest shower she's ever taken in her life and she still felt dirty. She felt ashamed of herself for liking the sensation that Ken and forced on her.

Hotaru shook again and with shaky hands donned on her school uniform and felt uneasy. She said some mantra in her head to calm her nerves. However, that didn't work. She had grabbed the leaf that she had collected from the Goshinboku tree this past weekend to help her nerves and held it to her heart. She then felt a little better.

_`Ok, it's over with me and Ken…if he tries to talk to me, I should politely dismiss him. I'm ok, everything will be alright Hotaru.'_

"What makes you think that? You know it's your fault anyway that he raped you, you didn't fight back, you whined and cried urging him on, you actually enjoyed it."

Hotaru stilled as she looked at her face in the mirror. The vision that greeted her was her own reflection, but, sinister.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone, get out of my head!"

"You should just let me out. You always hold me back, and look at yourself; you're alone again with no one left to talk to but me. I'll take care of us Hotaru, no one will ever hurt us again."

Hotaru shut her eyes and squeezed her head with the palms of her hands reciting a mantra over and over again, she smelled the leaf and instantly felt it's calming effects.

"Get out…get out…get out…" she whispered. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hotaru? Are you alright in there?"

The girl shook in fear; she hadn't seen the person in her head in a very long time. After seeing a doctor she had suppressed this alter ego in her head who demanded dominance of her body.

"Yes, mother…I…I'm coming down for breakfast in a minute."

"Alright then, your grandmother is making your favorite, pancakes with plenty of bacon."

When Hotaru got to school she felt jittery and she jumped at everything. People were eyeing her and sneering behind her back, but she thought maybe that was her imagination getting to her. No one knew. Ken wouldn't possibly tell anybody what he did.

The last bell rang and Hotaru sighed in relief, she hadn't seen Ken all day. In fact, he wasn't even in school. However, she held her breath too long.

She was on her way out going past the cherry blossom that she had first met up with Ken.

"Oh, so, tell me Hotaru…where's your little boyfriend?"

Hotaru frowned she continued to walk on by pushing Fuu out of the way with her shoulder.

Fuu laughed. "Awww, did the two little love birds break up? Must've been an awful fight. Tell me…Hotaru…did you give it up?"

"Leave me alone Fuu, I don't have time for this today."

Fuu looked around at her party in mock shock.

"Did the freak try to blow me off, tell me Ken, did she do a better job than what she showed right now?"

There he was pulling out from behind the tree. Hotaru paled, color drained from her and seeped deep beneath the granite under her feet.

"Well, it was a nasty job, but hey twenty bucks is twenty bucks." He laughed as he pulled the money out of Fuu's hand.

Everyone started laughing as Hotaru felt her knees wobble.

"Aww, did you really think Kentaru here loved you? You are so pathetic, heh, so tell us Ken, and was she a virgin?"

"Oh, yeah, she was so tight too. She begged me, she juiced up for me and man was she moaning, I believe she could make a career over in the red light district. Hey maybe she could do her old man, he'd be too drunk to notice."

Hotaru felt bile piling up in her throat. She fell to the ground and Fuu stood in front of her, using her foot she pushed the girls' head into the cement hard causing blood to trickle the white granite.

"Get the hint Hotaru, leave and never come back. We all hate you, everyone here hates you."

Then she picked up the girls head and forced her to look at her surroundings. Hotaru noticed the entire school was watching this spectacle.

"Yo, Ken, so tell me, was she easy."

"Yeah man, like taking candy from a baby. Her cunt was so tight it blinded me man. Yo you owe me a twenty too. All of you do. That was the deal."

The student body heard this and whoever didn't was sure to hear it by tonight. When she attends school tomorrow she will be the top of the gossip. How she gave it up to Kentaru so easily and how she was used, how stupid she looked.

One of the guys that was there squatted behind her and ran his hand up her thigh and caressed her butt. She snapped and went to knock the guy over with her feet but Fuu still had her hair and slammed her face into the ground.

"Now freak, the whole school knows you're a desperate slut, kill yourself now."

"Why do you hate me so much, I've done nothing to you?"

Fuu in livid anger picked up the girls head and whispered in her ear.

"Don't play that game with me, you know what you did to me, you had my parents send me to a shrink for a year until I started lying. Oh, I plotted against you, you tried to kill me and you failed, I took your friend the very one you tried to protect against me, look at her, she was in on it. She knew what Ken was going to do to you, we all did. Now, you have nothing to live for. You've suffered just like I suffered and you deserve it you freak."

Hotaru's eyes rolled back as a powerful energy surged through her body. It blasted Fuu off of her, Hotaru's hands hit the ground and the granite broke, shocks of purple energy traveled like lightning on the ground and attacked Ken and Fuu and whoever was stupid enough to be close to them. The circle of people that formed around her started to run in fear when she then blacked out.

The rain was pelting down on her. She rubbed her arms of the chill. Her clothes were soaked through.

"Hey babe, how about ride, you look wet."

Hotaru gave him a dirty look and flicked her finger at him.

"Hey, that was rude, it's your job get in the car!"

She allowed her eyes to flash and that scared him off.

"Freak!" he yelled out.

Everything started running through her mind. She couldn't return to school tomorrow, what was she going to tell her parents. She sighed feeling as if she disappointed them… again.

She knew it was her fault that they were in a loveless marriage. They stayed together for her benefit, her parents worked hard and long hours just to be apart from each other. Now, she's got to drop out of school the first in the Higurashi family.

She was deep in her thoughts when she heard someone. The hairs on her neck began to rise up. By a force all of its own her feet moved her in the direction of the sound.

She turned the corner and heard two people getting it on in the alley. She heard his voice and in shock she continued in to get a closer look, her heart breaking and falling in pieces behind her.

"Daddy?..."

The man stilled and slowly turned around. Hotaru with hurt eyes moved back slowly her mouth moving but nothing coming out. She had a big bruise on her head, what looked like a deep scratch. He withdrew from his wench and zipped his pants in pain.

"Hotaru…I'm…" He stuttered. She shook her head then looking all around her noticing the alley taking in everything that surrounded her, the prostitute with her bottled blonde hair and too much make-up. Hotaru began to turn.

"Please Hotaru…let me explain! Shit."

The girl ran; he ran after her. Her hand flew behind her while tears blinded her vision along with the rain.

Purple light pushed him down the alley crashing him into the brick walls. He slid down in pain and slumped his head and shoulders as the prostitute ran away from him screaming.

"Damn it all…damn it all! Hotaru!"


	8. Chapter 7 Voices in the dark

_A/N: Hi everybody! I just wanted to say thank you for reading and those of you who've left comments they are truly truly appreciated! I so enjoy reading comments. But then who doesn't? I hope that you are finding this story enjoyable and an interesting read. At the moment I am in the process of writing another story, but I've hit a blank spot and I'm only on chapter 2 I think. Lol. It's so early in the game. This is what happens when you have a house hold full of people and things going on that by the time you sit down to let all the creative juices flow…you're exhausted and you just want to say forget it I'm watching t.v. _

Chapter 7: Voices in the Darkness

The next day…

"Miroku, have you seen Hotaru?" Kagome said looking around the area and seeing no sign of her daughter anywhere.

"I looked by the tree, in her room and I don't know where else to look. So…have you?"

Miroku didn't know what to say, in fact, he wasn't sure if he should have even come home. He knew he royally messed up and there was nothing he could do to fix this mess.

"Not today."

Kagome paled, she was beginning to worry.

"The school called, the principle said something happened yesterday. Miroku, it was bad this time, apparently the young man she was dating… used her."

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

Kagome began to shake she reached into her pocket but Miroku stopped her.

"Not now Kagome, we don't need you to be in a far off place. I need you focused what happened?"

"Miroku, the boy…I think he used our daughter and then paraded around the school. His circle of friends they cornered her after school yesterday, they fought and witnesses say that they saw Hotaru use her powers. The principle wants to speak with us."

Miroku then realized why she had a cut on her forehead. But, it made him feel even worse.

"Kagome, it gets better."

He slumped his shoulders and sat down on the ground.

"What do you mean it gets better, what does that mean Miroku?"

He grabbed her by the elbow and led her away from the crowd and then he continued to wait for some of the passers by to continue on. In a lowered voice he began to make his confessions.

"Kagome…I don't know where to begin…all I have to say is_is that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly Miroku?" Kagome said now, her eyes suspicious and her head tilted just a little bit to the side but maintaining eye contact.

"She ran into me yesterday."

"So?"

"I was with another woman, Kagome…I was having a sex with a prostitute. I can't help myself, it's been like this for some time now. I promise after seeing the look on our daughters face, I can't keep doing that. I wanted to stop honestly I did, but, the things between you and me and then…I've stopped Kagome, I promise I did this time."

After saying what he did, Kagome in righteous anger slapped him hard. She didn't care who saw it. She slapped him so hard he fell to the ground.

"Miroku! You stupid son of a bitch! How could you do that?! I hate you; I hate you so much…why? Why damn you!? You promised me last time and now Hotaru…she's…oh god oh god oh god…""

Miroku looked away tears forming in his eyes.

"This is me…Kagome…the mother of our daughter and she saw you…after everything that we've been through…I thought we were working it all out?"

Kagome's shoulders began to shake with tears forming in her eyes. She pulled out her medicine and popped a couple of pills. She breathed deeply with her eyes closed.

"I should have let you die back then I should have left your worthless ass back in Fuedal Japan and let Inuyasha have you."

Now a little bit more calm since the drugs were beginning to settle her nerves she continued.

"I want for you to get your things…and leave here."

"Kagome!"

"No, I don't want to hear it you bastard!"

She made to slap at him again, but this time he caught her hand and held her in his embrace. She fought him like a mad cat until all the fight was out of her and she sobbed expressing how much she hated him. Than she began to blame herself for all of this mess that they put their daughter through.

Hotaru was in the well house as she watched her parents fight. Tears slid down her cheeks as she silently blamed herself for their problems.

`This is your entire fault you know, look at them; look how upset they are, look at how miserable they are.'

"That's not true, this is not my fault, and every marriage has problems."

"So, our father was in an alley…why? Our mother she's a drug addict why?"

Said the evil alter ego.

"Shut up… go away!"

`You can never make me go away Hotaru. As long as your breathing and we share the same body, I exist.'

Hotaru looked down trying to clear her mind of that awful voice when she spotted an object that was blunt. It was an old arrow head from one of Kagome's arrows. Hotaru reached out to it with a shaky hand.

`What do you think you are doing Hotaru. You think to kill yourself? You could never do it you know, you're weak and pathetic.'

Hotaru eyes watered up with salty tears as she picked up the blunt object, she put up to her wrist and began to cut. In pain she dropped the weapon and fell down the well.


End file.
